Episode 5158 (30th April 2019)
Summary Despite Romeo and Prince making peace after Prince takes Romeo hostage, Romeo is angry when Tony bans him from Lily's funeral. Ste argues with Yasmine and Peri, and Leela tries to play peacemaker. The Hutchinson family grow closer over a game of Monopoly, whilst Marnie and Juliet bond. Plot Romeo tries to reason with Prince but to no avail. James calls the prison only to find Romeo has left. Liam trashes the office, trying to find the gun. Grace is horrified to learn that Liam keeps a gun in The Loft. Liam realises that Prince has the gun, and tells Grace that Prince will have more to worry about if he's done anything with it. Walter and Martine offer to help Diane and comfort her. Romeo tells Prince that Lily wanted to run away with him. Prince makes Romeo read one of his letters aloud. Marnie tells Juliet how similar they actually are. Ste and Peri tell Leela about Ste deleting Lily's photos. Yasmine and Ste have an argument, in which Yasmine reveals Ste's memes and embarrassing the Maaliks at the fete. Grace tells Goldie that Prince has Liam's gun. Prince tries to make Romeo feel like Romeo's relationship with Lily was nothing. Prince pulls the gun on Romeo, and Romeo tells him that Lily chose him over Romeo. Goldie and Grace tell James that Prince has gone after Romeo with a gun. Romeo apologises to Prince, and Prince drops the gun. Romeo hugs Prince as they both get upset. Juliet looks at Marnie's modelling photos and admits that she is impressed. Marnie gives Juliet advice about going back to school. Diane pulls out Monopoly from Lily's board games and gets them to play a game. Diane lets Ant play as the top hat - Lily's favourite piece. Peri is upset when Jonny is unable to retrieve Peri's pictures. Sylver suggests a memory tree and Peri is thrilled when Sylver offers to build another one for Lily. Leela is confused to learn that Ste isn't going to the funeral. Goldie stops James from calling the police and they are pleased when Romeo and Prince show up. Goldie finds the gun and Romeo stops James from going to the police. Juliet wonders why Marnie is trying to help her, and Marnie admits that she likes Juliet. Diane tells Scott that she wants to celebrate Lily's life. She begins to write a eulogy. Leela finds Ste's picture and confronts him. She tells him to delete the image, but he posts it. Goldie confronts Prince. He gets upset and she comforts him. Romeo meets with Tony, and tells him that there are no more problems with him and Prince. Tony tells Romeo that he can't go to the funeral. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson Dwyer *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast None Music Quotes Marnie Nightingale (watching Juliet Quinn eating): "Now I know how David Attenborough feels..." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019